


Brand New

by violaceum_vitellina_viridis



Series: Happy Holidays [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Meddling Kids, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, new year's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violaceum_vitellina_viridis/pseuds/violaceum_vitellina_viridis
Summary: “Do you have plans for New Years?”“Uh, I was actually going to ask you the same thing.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Happy Holidays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582606
Comments: 26
Kudos: 257
Collections: Marvel(ous)Universe





	Brand New

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year's eve!
> 
> i wrote a sequel to Last Minute Gifts because holidays, and also, i really wanted Ellie meddle and make Wade make a move
> 
> enjoy!

“Why didn’t you kiss him for real?”

Wade blinks at where his daughter is suddenly standing in front of him, blocking the TV. She’s in her pajamas still, hair a mess, which means she _was_ asleep for some amount of time after he put her to bed.

“Why aren’t you in bed?” Wade counters, holding his arms out. Ellie climbs up into his lap with the ease of practice, wrapping her little arms around his neck. He settles one arm around her waist and the other on her legs to keep her up.

“Couldn’t sleep,” she answers, after a moment of silence. Wade nods, feeling where her hair brushes his neck and jaw with the movement.

“Same here,” he says.

“You didn’t answer my question, though,” Ellie mumbles. She sounds sleepy already. It’s a thing; since Wade decided to actually be around in her life, she’s always preferred to cuddle up in his lap and sleep there. He’s been half-assed trying to break her of the habit just because she’s getting too big for it. So far it hasn’t worked. He’s not really that upset about it.

He mutes the TV and settles deeper into the couch. “What was your question again?”

She swats at his arm lightly. “Wade,” she says, a warning tone in her voice that sounds so much like Emily that Wade snorts.

“Okay, okay,” he says. “I did kiss him.”

“But it wasn’t a real kiss,” Ellie says, a tinge of whining in her tone. Wade bites back another snort. “So why didn’t you kiss him for real?”

Wade shakes his head. “Because,” he says, “you can’t just kiss people without permission.”

“People on TV do it all the time.”

“TV isn’t real life,” Wade reminds her. They’ve had this conversation a dozen times, and he’s sure the Prestons have had it even more. “In real life you have to make sure people are okay with being touched or kissed. I shouldn’t have kissed his cheek like I did without checking. That was my mistake.”

Wade can’t see her face, but he can practically feel the way she rolls her eyes. She’s just like him. He hasn’t decided if that’s good or bad yet.

“Fiiiiine,” she says after a moment. “Why didn’t you ask if you could kiss him?”

Wade fights the urge to sigh dramatically. He’d read somewhere that kids were supposed to get out of the “thousands of questions” phase by about eight. Ellie was nine, and there was no sign of stopping.

Who was he kidding, though, he loved her so much he didn’t give a fuck if she never got out of the million questions phase.

“It wasn’t the right time or place,” he answers, hoping that’s specific enough to quell her questions without being _too_ specific. The truth is that Wade is scared shitless of rejection, which isn’t news to anyone who knows him, but Ellie believes in him so much she forgets he doesn’t believe in himself.

Ellie rolls her eyes again, but before she can say something snarky – Wade’s got a sixth sense for when she’s going to mouth off, he figures it’s a dad thing – she yawns. He takes it for the opportunity it is.

“C’mon,” he says, standing. She squeals a little and squeezes his neck, but yawns again immediately after, so no harm done. “Let’s get you back to bed.”

Ellie grumbles something contrary, but Wade doesn’t catch it and she doesn’t repeat herself. By the time he gets to her bedroom, she’s practically out anyway.

She wakes a little when he puts her down and tucks her in, just in time to dodge his customary kiss to her forehead. He frowns and she grins.

“New Years,” she yawns again, “invite Peter to New Years. Then you can kiss him. After you ask.” Another yawn. “That’s a good time and place.”

“TV isn’t real life,” Wade repeats, rolling his eyes. “I’ll think about it.”

Ellie closes her eyes and moves her head back, expectant. Wade rolls his eyes again and kisses her forehead.

“Goodnight.”

“Night, Wade.”

Wade goes back to the couch in the living room and unmutes the TV, but doesn’t pay any attention to what’s playing.

New Years.

* * *

Wade spends two days thinking about it. Finally, his motormouth wins out over his anxiety and he blurts it out over hotdogs after patrol. Because of course he does.

“Do you have plans for New Years?”

He just barely resists the urge to hit himself in the face.

Spidey – _Peter_! – pauses, then swallows his last bite. “Uh, I was actually going to ask you the same thing,” he says, voice soft and shy. Wade’s heart does something that feels a lot like a gymnast’s routine in his chest.

“You were?” Wade feels like a dipshit as soon as the words leave his mouth, but Peter giggles. _Giggles_. Wade’s going to die on this rooftop, he’s convinced.

Peter’s nodding, though, and starting to talk, so Wade tunes back in. “ – said since you’ve seen my face, I have no excuse.”

“What?” Shit, he missed something important. Damnit damnit damnit.

Peter repeats himself, though, without making it weird. “My aunt said I have to invite you. She said since you’ve seen my face, I have no excuse.”

“No excuse?”

Peter blushes. Wade can only see the very edge of the red because of the mask and the lack of light up here, but it’s there. His heart does the gymnast thing again.

“Oh, uh,” Peter rubs the back of his neck, “she…she wanted me to invite you and Ellie over for Christmas. But I didn’t want to wear the mask to dinner, and I hadn’t, y’know, yet.”

Wade felt something very, very warm unfurl in his chest. “ _You_ wanted to invite us?”

Peter looked at him, and Wade could almost imagine the caught look on his face. “I, uh – ” he coughs, then looks away. “Yeah, ’course. You invited me over, why wouldn’t I – ” he coughs again. Wade laughs.

“S’alright, Spidey,” he says, hoping it’ll make Peter relax again. “I get it.” And it’s not a lie; previous to Christmas night, he’d never seen Peter’s whole face. He’s sure Peter didn’t make the decision until he got to the Prestons, if he made it before that. It made sense that he didn’t end up inviting them to his aunt’s dinner.

Peter does seem to relax a little. “So, do you have plans?”

Wade shrugs. “The Prestons usually watch the ball drop on TV and let the kids have too much soda and candy. Sometimes Emily does a puzzle.”

Peter laughs. “That’s Aunt May’s tradition too. We went out to see the ball drop once, when I was little, but we decided that was too many people to deal with.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” Wade nodded. “So…. I’m sure the Prestons would be thrilled to meet May, too.”

Peter smiles, small but bright. “I’ll let her know.”

Wade can’t help but grin back. “Awesome.”

* * *

The next few days are mostly a blur. Wade spends most of his time at the Prestons’ – he can’t always be around and be a father, but he tries to spend a lot of time with Ellie around the holidays and her birthday. Between visits there and patrols, the four days between his conversation with Peter and New Year’s Eve fly by.

Emily sends him out on an errand to get more food and drop Terry Jr. off at his friend’s house at around nine o’clock. It’s been busy all day, but the closer it gets to midnight the worse it gets; since Wade is playing the good civilian, it takes him nearly an hour to get Terry Jr. safely to his friend’s house and get back with what Emily needed.

Peter and May have arrived already by the time he makes it back through the door with his prize. Emily thanks him and then shoos him back out to the living room, where he finds May and Peter sitting around a rickety card table with Ellie and working on Emily’s latest puzzle.

“Wade!” Ellie shouts, standing to hug him. “You’re back.”

“Yeah,” he grins at Peter, who’s smiling at him shyly. “It’s crazy out there.”

“No kidding!” May agrees. “Good thing neither of us drive,” she gestures to Peter. “Wouldn’t have been worth it at all.”

“C’mon, help us with the puzzle, Wade.” Ellie tugs at his hand and he follows her, sitting in her previous spot where she shoves him. Right next to Peter.

He gives her a look that clearly says _I know what you’re up to_ , and she just gives him a shit-eating grin in response. He rolls his eyes.

May holds her hand out over the puzzle once he’s settled. “I’m May. All of Peter’s friends call me Aunt May like he does, though.”

Wade is sure he’d be flushing if his skin was still capable of it. He shakes her hand. “Wade, but I’m sure you knew that.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you, Wade,” May says as she ends the handshake, and there’s a twinkle in her eye. Wade turns to find Peter blushing scarlet and chokes back a laugh.

“Good, I hope,” he says. “Alright, what’s this puzzle?”

“Emily said it’s a surprise,” Ellie answers. “I think it’s some kind of nature scene. Peter thinks it’s gonna have a train in it somewhere.”

“I agree with Ellie,” May adds. “Here, we separated out the pieces by similarity while you were gone. You can help Peter with the sky. Or, what we think is the sky.”

Wade takes the little box of puzzle pieces he’s handed, and sees for the first time that the three of them also have their own little boxes of puzzle pieces. He looks and finds that Peter has pieces like his, but darker and with more colors.

“Alright,” he says after a moment, and nudges Peter with his elbow. “You sure you can work with me?”

Peter rolls his eyes. “It’ll be a challenge, but I can handle it.”

Wade doesn’t miss the way May giggles or the knowing look on Ellie’s face.

* * *

They have the puzzle about halfway done by the time Emily comes out of the kitchen with food. (May and Ellie were right about what it is.) Wade checks the time and finds they have about twenty minutes before the ball drop. The TV is already tuned to the right channel, but it’s muted, and no one is really paying attention to what it’s playing anyway. They all decide to give Emily the rest of the puzzle and move to the couch to eat.

Ellie is on Wade’s side, her legs in his lap, and Peter’s on his other side. Their elbows are bumping together every time they move, but neither of them moves to fix it.

“Wade,” Ellie says, at about ten minutes to midnight. “C’mere.” She stands and heads toward the kitchen. Peter raises an eyebrow in question, but Wade just shrugs and follows her.

“What’s up?” he asks, leaning against the counter while she opens the fridge. She hands him a beer without asking, which makes him snort, and gets a soda for herself.

“When are you gonna ask him?”

“What?” Wade doesn’t choke on his swallow of beer, but only barely.

Ellie rolls her eyes. “Peter,” she clarifies, “when are you gonna ask him if you can kiss him? You said you gotta ask.”

Wade swallows painfully. “Hush,” he says. “It’s none of your concern, young lady.”

Ellie’s face screws up, like he knew it would. “Screw you,” she says, and Wade has to fight to keep the stern look on his face instead of bursting into manic laughter. “You gotta ask so you can kiss him at midnight.”

Wade rolls his eyes and crouches so they’re at the same level.

“Don’t worry about it,” he says, tapping the end of her nose. Her face screws up again, and now he does laugh.

She huffs. “You gotta,” she repeats.

“I will,” Wade says. “Now, go on and go back. I’ll be out in a minute.”

She stares at him for a long minute before she leaves, like she’s trying to figure out if he’s telling the truth. He keeps his expression neutral and just looks back. Finally, she shakes her head and leaves, muttering something under her breath that Wade doesn’t catch.

He doesn’t bother trying to find out what she’s said. It’s probably something he’ll have to punish her for that he doesn’t want to punish her for.

He downs his entire beer in one long swallow before throwing the bottle in the recycling bin. For a few minutes, he leans against the counter and tries very hard to just not think, but has no success.

Sighing, he grabs another beer and returns to the living room.

* * *

Ellie gives him a very pointed, frowny look at a minute to midnight. He frowns back and makes a shooing motion at her, a silent, _I know, go away._ She rolls her eyes but goes to sit with Emily and Terry on the other couch, leaving Peter and Wade with May on the other. May is on one side of the couch, leaning over the arm to talk to Emily, which leaves Wade at the other end with Peter pressed to his side.

There is no logical excuse for Peter to be that close to him. Wade’s been trying to find one for the past three minutes and come up blank.

Ellie’s still giving him that pointed glare. He subtly flips her off, then shifts so he can lean down to murmur in Peter’s ear. He ignores the way his heartrate picks up about tenfold.

“Hey, I have a question,” he says. There’s about thirty seconds left of this year, twenty before they start the countdown on the TV.

“Hmm?” Peter turns, just slightly, so he can glance at Wade with his peripheral vision. Wade doesn’t turn, keeping his eyes down and his mouth near Peter’s ear. His heartrate feels like it triples again.

“Can I – ” Wade swallow hard, “kiss you at midnight?” He pulls back a little bit, just in time for Peter’s head to whip around and look at him properly.

Peter’s mouth is open, clearly in shock, and his eyes are as wide as saucers. Wade glances to the TV, the clock. Fifteen seconds left of the year.

“Peter?” Wade prompts, feeling like his stomach is doing the tango.

Peter sputters. “Yes,” he whispers. “You can.”

The countdown on the TV starts, and everyone in the room counts with the announcer. Except Peter and Wade. They’re still staring at one another, Wade feeling like he might have a heart attack before the count gets to one. Peter’s eyes are still wide, but he looks determined, now, as well.

“Three…two…one!”

Wade kisses Peter. Distantly, he hears the announcer on TV cheer, “Happy New Year!”, hears May and Ellie and the Prestons say it too. He doesn’t care.

Peter’s hand is on his head, holding him close as he deepens the kiss, just a little. Wade bites back a moan and puts his hands on Peter’s waist, as if he could pull him any closer.

“Oh, Peter, Wade!” May cries, sounding teary, and Wade finally breaks the kiss. He doesn’t go far – Peter won’t let him. He stays close enough to kiss again, just looking into Peter’s sparkling eyes.

Ellie is cheering, too, much less teary-sounding than May. “Yes! _Finally_!”

“Ellie,” Emily scolds, and that finally breaks the moment.

Peter lets go of his head but grabs one of Wade’s hands before he can take it back, threading their fingers together. Wade tears his gaze away from Peter’s blushing face to look over at his daughter. She’s quieted down but is still grinning like a maniac. Emily is frowning at her, but Wade can see in her eyes that she’s fighting a smile of her own.

“Are you guys boyfriends now?” Ellie says after a moment. Wade chokes, and Peter snorts. May laughs, clapping, and Emily sighs.

“Eleanor,” she warns. Ellie turns and sticks her tongue out, which just makes May and Terry laugh more.

“I’ll get back to you on that one, Ellie,” Wade says. “Now, since midnight has come and gone, I think it’s time for you to go to bed, isn’t it?”

Ellie sticks her tongue out at him this time, waggling her hands near her ears, but any verbal reply she had is interrupted by a yawn. Wade cheers and Ellie frowns at him while Emily bustles her toward her bedroom.

“I’ll be in to tuck you in in a minute,” Wade calls after them. Ellie just makes a loud scoffing noise in reply.

Terry stands after they’re out of sight, stretching. “I think it’s time I went to bed, too,” he says. “You’re all welcome to stay. We’ve only got one guest bedroom, but there’s two beds in there, and the couches out here.”

“Thank you so much for the offer,” May says, standing and holding out her hand. Terry shakes it. “But this old woman needs her own bed.”

“Of course,” Terry smiles. “Well, you’re welcome to visit any time. Thanks for coming out tonight!”

May nods and smiles just as wide. “Thank you for inviting us.”

Terry leaves and May turns around, hands on her hips. Wade would think she was angry except for the twinkle in her eye.

“Well, Peter, are you coming home with me, or are you staying?”

“Uh,” Peter answers, always eloquent. “I….” He turns and looks at Wade.

Wade shrugs. “I’d love for you to stay, baby boy, but that’s up to you.”

Peter flushes. “I…think I’ll stay, Aunt May.”

May giggles. “That’s what I thought. Aright, c’mon, give me a hug before I go.”

Peter stands, nearly forgetting to let go of Wade’s hand, and gives his aunt a hug. Wade figures she’ll go after that, but she stays there, now looking at him.

“That meant you too, young man.”

Wade gasps and jumps up, accepting the tight hug May gives him. Peter laughs, but he looks like he might cry instead. Wade understands the feeling.

“I’ll walk you out,” Peter says. May nods and heads toward the door, but Peter stays back for a second.

He stands on his tiptoes and kisses Wade’s cheek. “Be right back,” he says, and Wade’s sure he’s got to be lit up like a nightlight at this point. His chest is too warm to not be.

“Mhm,” Wade agrees, and watches as Peter hurries after his aunt. He stands there in the living room like a dumbass for a solid minute.

Finally, he moves, and heads to Ellie’s room. Emily is just leaving as he gets there. He gives her a quick side hug before ducking into the bedroom. Ellie’s nearly asleep, but clearly fighting it to wait for Wade.

“Hey,” he says, perching on the edge of her bed. He pulls the blanket up to her chin and smooths it down around her. “Sleep well, honey.”

Ellie smiles sleepily. “You’re welcome,” she says. Wade chuckles and shakes his head, but leans down and kisses her forehead like always.

“Thank you,” he whispers, not missing the way her smile widens as he pulls back and stands. He stays in the door for a moment, watching her, until someone taps him on the back.

He turns to find Emily holding a stack of bedding. She hands it over to him with a smirk.

“I’d better not hear anything I don’t want to tonight, you hear me?”

Wade chokes on his own saliva. Coughing, he nods, drawing a little cross over his chest. “Promise.”

Emily nods and her smirk turns into a grin. “Goodnight, Wade. Happy New Year.”

“You too,” Wade says, belatedly.

Peter comes down the hallway a few seconds later, to find Wade still standing in the doorway to Ellie’s room holding sheets and a comforter.

“You alright?” he asks, cheeks a little pink from the cold.

Wade jolts a little. “Yeah, ’course. C’mon, the guest room is this way.”

Peter follows him to the guest bedroom. It’s usually where Wade stays if he stays over, but he hasn’t slept over since Christmas. The bedding he was given is for the queen bed in the room, he assumes, versus the twin that pulls out of the little couch.

“I can sleep on the couch bed, if you like,” Wade offers, not looking at Peter as he sets to putting the sheets and comforter on the bed. There’s no response while he works.

He turns to find Peter looking at him. Almost inspecting him, it feels like, and Wade fidgets a little.

“Uh, Peter?” he asks. “D’you want me to sleep on the pull out?”

Peter snorts and shakes his head. “Of course not.” He steps forward and shoves Wade, pushing him back. He falls and lands sideways on the bed he just dressed, the breath going out of him from shock. Peter’s over him before he can move, grinning.

“We can share,” is all Peter says before they’re kissing again, definitely less PG than they were in the living room.

Wade reaches up to pull Peter closer and decides he can go with that.

**Author's Note:**

> comments make me want to do more nonsense things like this!


End file.
